The Hunted
by thes.grey.skies
Summary: Sam, and Micheal with the help of the frog brothers rescued Star & Laddie by killing Max. But The other brothers are alive and well... vampire-esque. What happens 2 years later when a new girl moves in with the frog brothers? Can she stay Safe?
1. Everyones got a Past

_**HI EVERYONE! THIS IS THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER TO MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT 3 **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS... I WISH... BUT ALAS NO. I DO HOWEVER OWN VARIOUS OCS IN THIS STORY. IN THIS CHAPTER KENNEDY, KEI AND AARON ARE ALL MINE. 3 THANKS FOR READING!**_

* * *

><p>It was haunting her. Even in her dreams she couldn't escape it. She could remember that night like it was yesterday. It seemed to surreal… but yet so vivid and horrifying.<p>

Her body felt small compared to his muscular build. Her back was pressed up against his flat hard stomach, his hands had wrapped around her waist as he leaned down for another kiss. He pulled on her body trying to close the already nonexistent gap between them. Their bodies meshed together, and the kiss was Deep but with a common Passion. She took a quick breathe and glanced at his features. He looked hungry, desiring everything she refused to give him. His rough lips tasted different tonight… but she ignored it.

She was wildly curly blonde hair tumbled down past her chest. It was naturally large and his hand got lost in it so easily. Her body was soft, toned from all the work she did to keep herself in shape but her skinny figure was squishy; giving her body irresistible curves even though she was wearing his shirt. It was too large for her and flowed gracefully to where she had cut it off just above her belly button displaying her most recent asset; A Belly Button ring. Her parents had let her get one for her seventeenth birthday, and the small blood red gem stone dangled there shining just enough to catch one's eye. However it wasn't any of these things that were killing him on the inside, no. It was her eyes. They were Emerald green and vibrant even now after night fall. They always had a mysterious excitement in them.

When she pulled away he groaned slightly and she turned around. She blushed, her tan skin turning a deep scarlet right around her cheekbones where a crazy array of freckles lined her face. She hated them but he couldn't stop staring. She pushed against his chest breaking his hold on her. She jogged down the beach toward the bonfire her brother making kissy faces at her as she entered the circle. She punched him playfully and looked around at all of her friends, well mostly her brother's but she counted them as her own at this point.

Her brother looked like the male version of her. Except his hair was a tad darker then her platinum sandy colored strands, but it waved and curled with a mind of its owned giving him that approachable feel. Their skin tone was the same; they would have been fair if it hadn't been for the Hawaii sun beating down on them day in and day out. The only real contrast was his eyes. Like hers they always were alert and happy and mysterious, but they weren't green, no, his were a greenish blue. They almost looked like they were fighting with one another of which color they really were. No one could deny he was attractive. His body was perfectly sculpted. He was a surfer and did Motocross, just like most of the people here. It was the night after Hawaii's state competition… he had won it all. Aaron Evans was going to the continental U.S. for Nationals. He was filled with promise and was High off of life. At just 18 he had his whole life ahead of him. A full ride to any college of his choice, being a state champion did that for him. Their relationship was great. They were each other's best friends; they always had and always would be. They could tell each other anything. Like how Aaron didn't like her new boyfriend.

The tanned, black haired native boy came up behind her and wrapped his Arm around her waist again. She laughed. Kei Kekoa. His entire Family was native and they were set in their old ways, except for him. He was into everything new and exciting. This girl was one of those things… she was his trophy. She knew that and she didn't care. She liked the way being with the cool guy felt. Why not indulge herself a little? "Live life to its fullest." her mother always had said to her. The two had been dating for about two months and she had made it clear where she drew the line, she would give herself to him, but only when the time was right. She didn't feel that it was just yet. Kei did Motor-Cross too. He came in third that day… which he hadn't been happy about. He was 18 just like Aaron and the two were known Enemies. The only person who hadn't known was her.

He picked her up, she squealed her legs flailing the bonfire laughed as she squirmed and giggled. She was the youngest person there. She was like the little sister to all these big biker nerds. She laughed and pushed him away again.

He grabbed her a little harder this time, and looked down at her. His Brown/Black eyes were glassy… he had been drinking. How had she not noticed that before… She had been too distracted.

"Kennedy… come with me." His voice was raspy and it sounded dry. He looked hungry… lust. She pulled away and walked over to her brother not saying a word. It was time to go home.

The two boys glared at one another realizing the situation.

"I'm taking her home." Aaron spat at Kei taking Kennedy by the wrist, and started pulling her away. She waved and a few random girls ran up to hug her as she was towed away towards his bike. She shrugged and jogged up next to him, but that wasn't the last of Kei. No… his anger boiled over, the alcohol took control. He tackled the two to the ground and pulled at Kennedy. She bit her lip; wincing.

Whack.

Aaron's fist collided with Kei's face. Blood trickled from his lip. He in turn went to throw his own punch but stumbled. He growled pissed at himself.

"RACE!" He blurted. "Race me for who gets to drive her home." He started getting up wiping the little trail of blood.

She looked at him in shock you've got to be kidding was all she could think. She turned to her brother looking pleadingly at him, but eyes reflected the fire only 20 feet away. They narrowed and he turned around walked 10 feet away and clutched the handles of his Motor-Bike.

"Bring it." She spat.

Before she knew it they were both on their bikes revving their engines. All their friends were cheering and laughing. Kennedy just stood there and clutched her hand to her heart. It was pounding… at this rate she was going to be in big trouble.

"GO!" she heard one of the more naked girls cheer as she flailed around her shirt as a flag.

Their engines soared and they took off, Kei was shaky but actually doing good for a Drunk driver, Aaron being completely sober however was racing over the sand like it was nothing. He slowed to give the native a chance. They were speeding… the sand was slippery… and what happened next took everyone by surprise. Just as they hit what was probably about 50 miles per hour Kei stuck his foot out, kicking Aaron bike. The Jolted and skidding until it flipped over. Aaron's helmet less head was unprotected, and he landed right on it. A scream erupted from Kei as foot, and ankle shattered.

Her eyes had grown wide as their friends took in what happened she bolted as fast her legs could carry her. She screamed "SOMEONE CALL 911! Please!" Tears streamed down her face as he she slid on her knees right next to her brothers bike. She pushed as hard as she could removing the bike from on top of her brother. She wailed as she saw him… Blood Spread all over the sand. His next had snapped… his skull was cracked, and arm was not supposed to bend that way. She spun around and threw up.

"NO!" she cried up to the stars. 'You can't take him from me' she thought silently. She clutched her chest again. It was too much for her weak heart to handle. Her knees buckled and just as everyone else reached the scene she collapsed to the ground and the darkness consumed her.

She had awoken in the hospital, two days later. Her dad sat on the edge of her bed crying hysterically. She looked at him in confusion.

"Dad?" She murmured. He wouldn't look at her. "Dad? What's wrong?" she questioned.

He turned on her in fury and even looking at her pitiful form in the hospital bed he slapped her. Tears formed in her eyes as she stormed off still hysterical screaming behind him at her. "DEAD. ALL of them DEAD!"

A nurse walked in shortly after, and explained everything. Her brother was unmistakably dead… and her mother… her mother had committed suicide out of the grief. She was sure she had lost both of her children. In a desperate at to be with them she slit her own throat on the floor on Kennedy's hospital room just 24 hours ago. That was the last straw… her heart speed up again she the black dots appeared. She heard the monitor she was connected to beep wildly.

Her heart was too small. It was been a big problem since she was 13. Her family wasn't rich, they couldn't afford the operation needed to fix it, and refused to risk their little Kennedy's life on such a silly surgery. It was okay though… she would live it just stopped her from doing certain things. Like she was planning on being a motocross pro like Aaron, but the speed and the adrenaline could cause her problems, and constant over stimulation could even kill her.

She sat on a plane, tears filling in her already puffy eyes. This sucked. She was shaking. Her dad had basically abandoned her. He refused to look at her even after her release from the hospital. She had begged him, pleaded and bargained… but No. She looked too much like her brother… and too much like her mother. Her mother was an older version of Kennedy… but with naturally thick straight blonde hair. Her eyes were the same green, but her skin would never tan. No she got her curls and her skin color from her dad. A mix of native Hawaiian and other cultures. Just thinking about it made her whimper. He dad had bought her a ticket to California. She was going to spend the rest of the year in Santa Carla with her Mom's Old friends from her Hippie Days. The Frogs. They were nice she remembered visiting them a few times. They had two boys Edgar and Alan… they last time she had seen them they were 14 and convinced they were vampire hunters. She was 14 too… they had her running around despite the fact of her weak heart to train her how to fight for 'truth, justice, and the American way'. They were funny, and were her friends. But she hadn't seen or heard from them in three years.

'They've probably changed…' She whispered to herself, hearing how hoarse her voice sounded. She wiggled her fingers at a flight attendant and asked for water. When she got one she looked out the plane window slowly as they landed. Three weeks ago she had been at a funeral for her mom, and brother. Two days ago the court had cleared Kei of all murder, or manslaughter charges. In one month her world had been changed forever. She Buckled her seatbelt and prepared for landing. She dabbed at her eyes, and tugged one of her thousands of tight curls making it bounce up and down. She bit her lip and seconds later was lost in her thoughts again.

Everything was so depressing. She couldn't even bring herself to do her makeup, or brush her hair. She was dressed nicely to meet the Frogs again… but she didn't expect anything at this point. She was grieving she was allowed to do that right? It had only been a month.

She was in a daze as she got off the plane… it was warm here, but it certainly wasn't Hawaii. That's where her mom and dad met… her mom was on vacation with her friend Ellie and he was on a business trip on the other side of the island. They were staying at the same hotel and met in the lounge… her father always said it was love at first sight and then changed the subject. Her mother on the other hand, knew better then to lie. No she had told Kennedy everything… How her father was rude, and told her how he hadn't liked her dress. That blonde American whores shouldn't try to dress in his native clothing it made them look like prostitutes… He made her cry… but when he did something magical happened. She ran away, and he ran after her. They fell in love then… when he apologized. She whimpered and woke up out of her little memory. Realizing she was standing in the middle of the air port and had no idea where she was going. Grabbing her bags she wondered. Not really trying to look for anyone in particular and not trying to let anyone see her face. It was still a little swollen, and she had a small bruise.

She heard someone screaming her name though. At the top of his lungs… there he was. He was her age, with dirty blonde hair and a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off. He was wearing aviators and looked agitated. "KENNEDY EVANS!" He hollered, again, getting some pretty weird looks from a lot of little old ladies walking by as well as some families. "KENNEDY EVANS?" He was getting louder. Her face flushed… that would be Edgar Frog.


	2. Welcome to Santa Carla

Edgar's hair was long… it fell pin straight right above his shoulders and it was a little greasy. He had sunglasses over his eyes and his face was a little scruffy. He looked about as normal as an average Santa Carla citizen could as he pulled on his denim sleeveless jacket. This had been his signature vampire hunting gear, since he was 15 and the Emersons came and discovered 'the ones who got away' as well as helped save Star and Laddie. They had killed the head vampire back then , Max, but the others had just disappeared. Edgar knew for the past two years he was being hunted, just as they knew he was hunting them in return. He'd caught fleeting glances of them back on the boardwalk lately up to their usual mischief, but whenever he got close too close they just disappeared… they were getting smarter and stronger.

He grunted. Edgar was going to the airport. He hated places like that. Airports, Train stations, they were all just like the boardwalk over crowded with innocent, oblivious humans. They were the ideal places for Vampires to feed, they could easily corner an innocent young girl and drain her in a minute flat. He hopped in his truck, He and Alan had saved up for a year to buy it. Comic book sales were good but they had to keep the store going… their parents were just a little too high to deal with that kind of thing these days.

HE rolled down the window leaning one arm out of the window and keeping on hand on the wheel. He thought about her… Kennedy McKenzie Evans. Her mom had been his mother's best friend… they had been on vacation together in Hawaii when she met Kennedy's father. Edgar had never liked him… even was he was little and Kennedy would come to Santa Carla every other summer with her brother. He had always hollered at everything he ever did. 'EDGAR DON'T TOUCH THOSE ROCKS!' 'EDGAR DON'T LIE ABOUT THINGS, YOULL SCARE HER!' So he had tried to explain to Aaron and Kennedy that vampires weren't myths! Big deal was that really so hard to believe? Apparently everyone else thought so. Well now her ass of a father was shipping her off… his mom had told him that it's because she looks like her mother, and brother. He can't deal with that after his loss. What bull. Edgar knew her dad had never really cared about her… no he was much too interested in her brother, the one who could carry on his dad's motocross dreams.

Edgar Grunted again. He remembered Kennedy… she had been nice. Always happy no matter what… with a good sense of humor. She had 'played' Vampire hunter with him and Alan. Edgar wanted to keep her safe back then… those green eyes had made him smile. It was strange, even he knew it. He had always been a serious kid and it was petty little crush. He was excited to see her again but worried about how she would be. Deep in thought he almost missed his exit to get to the airport terminal. He made a quick right and in a few minutes he was there. He parked directly in front of the exit, the only place that was completely off limits for civilian parking, He shrugged it off and strolled in. Tightly holding the wooden cross on his necklace, he kept his eyes open scanning for any sign of any vampire activity. His necklace was small but it was the perfect size if you stuck the sharp end into the chest cavity it would pierce the heart perfectly.

He continued to scan the area… her plane would just be landing. That's when he heard it; a low hiss. He whipped around. There was no way he could have mistaken that for anything else. It was a vampire… he was warning Edgar, and Edgar knew it. Edgar's eye twitched. He needed to find Kennedy and get her out NOW. He took off running, pushing through countless people. He shoved a few out the way to get to her terminal. Number 19. Number 19 where the hell was it. That's when he spotted the sign a white sign up green reading "Terminal 19-22" with an arrow. He jogged in that direction and found himself in a swarm of people… He hadn't seen her in two years how the hell was he supposed to find her?

A voice came over the loud speaker, it was scratchy and it took him a second to decipher what the women was saying but it was what he was waiting for. 'Flight 739 has landing and is currently making its way into the building. Again that is Flight 739 from Hawaii to Santa Carla . Have a Super Fantastic Day!'

The voice annoyed the crap out of him. He wanted to yell at it 'What's so super fantastic! Were all gonna get eaten by vampires!' but he thought better… he needed to find her. He tried picturing her…tight, curly, blonde hair with fair skin with some freckles, slight body, and green eyes? Yeah that sounded about right. He whirled around like a maniac pushing people and spinning women around trying to figure out which one was her.

"Nope." He sighed as he spun around a girl with some wavy platinum locks. He was getting fed up… she could have gotten eaten by now!

He cupped his hands to his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs. "KENNEDY! KENNEDY EVANS?" He knew he was making a scene… he didn't care as long as he got her back to his place safe. After all she'd been through recently… he was never one for sob stories, but her's had managed to turn him soft. Disgusted by that fact he called again "KENNEDY EVANS!" His voice was deep and raspy even for a teenager… he sounded like a chain smoker. He shook his head. No sign of her…

"God Damn it." He murmured as he turned around again. This time he found her though. He hadn't realized the crowd had parted around him in almost a perfect circle as if he had some kind of disease. Lucky him though there she stood right on the edge of that circle. He hadn't seen her in four years, not a picture, no a description but he knew it was her. Her eyes were filled with haunted feelings; complete and utter humiliation that he screamed her name. Her tumble weed hair fell to her waist, her body was lean but had curves, she was dressed in just a black tank top and a dark pair of jeans, obviously she was still mourning. 'Great' He thought 'She looks like every vampires dream… exposed skin, with a pretty face," he sighed.

"Kennedy!" He said, grinning despite everything. She looked like she was going to hit him, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now. "Come on. Let's go Kid" He spoke in his abnormally low voice, trying to nonchalantly scan the area once more.

"Kid? Really? After the stunt you just pulled!" She punched his arm. Yep that was Kennedy alright. She still had that spunk. He looked un-amused down at his arm, raised his eyebrows at her once before saying "Were leaving now. You can walk or I can drag you. Take your pick sunshine." That was Edgar. The real Edgar, the overly sarcastic, constantly working, turd that everyone knew and for the most part hated. Alan was the exception.

She immediately responded, by rolling her red puffy but somehow still blindingly beautiful green eyes, and saying "Fine."

Quickly leading the way, he walked ahead of her. Edgar pushed people out of the way like he was trying to escape a fire. He was going to save her, and then come back here another day and beat the shit of some vampire scum. Immediately his mind went to some of his witty catch phrases, like "someone order the stake?". He cracked a wicked looking smile and continued walking. Finally he saw the door. He glanced behind him and saw a confused Kennedy struggling to keep up. He tapped his foot as the girl finally caught up. She scowled at him, blowing a piece of astray hair out of her face.

He sighed giving his own displeased look back at her before exiting the building, her petite body next to him. Their his truck was illegally parked just as he had left it. He picked up and threw her bags in the truck, she scowled because one of them was her purse. But chose to let it go, opening the door to the rusty, old blue Chevy, and sliding in her face bright red with embarrassment.

Once Edgar was closing his door, and starting to car she spoke. "Is it you sole mission in life to Embarrass me now? This is the only place in the entire parking lot, where you can go to jail for parking!" She groaned. He took a look at her from the corner of his eye as he placed his sunglasses on, and stated as if it was common fact that "I'm a fighter for Truth, Justice, and the American Way. I can do what eve the fuck I want." With the raise of Kennedy perfectly sculpted eyebrows, he drove off.

By the time they got back to Santa Carla, the sun was setting gracefully. Not a single word had been spoken the entire time they were driving. She had just stared out the window solemnly. He didn't blame her and actually this made his life a whole lot easier. No unimportant, annoying common courtesy questions. There would be time for that later. She went to go try and pull her bags out of the back and he shook his head as smiled. "Lemme get that for ya." She expressionlessly took a step back, letting him. He took them and they began walking, directly up onto the boardwalk. She looked confused again… she must have forgotten. "We're still living in the upper level of our comic book store. It may not seem that big, but it's pretty sick up there."

She looked up at him and tried to force a smile, but it was a failed attempt. People pushed by them just as they did at the airport. But here people had a little more courtesy; they parted slightly to let Edgar through due to the authority he always walked with. Because it was clear Kennedy was walking with him, the sea of people parted for her too.

He glanced at her. She was looking longingly out into the surf, where some guys were fooling around on boards. 'She must miss Hawaii already.' he thought, as they finally entered the confines of the small shop. He reveled in the scents; the ink, the must, and the pot. Kennedy looked around as Alan came bounding down the stairs. That grin; that excited grin on his face. He always had been 'the nicer one'. He Pulled Kennedy into a tight embrace, and she tried to smile again, getting a little closer this time. "Heyy." Alan said once, before turning around and walking back up the stairs motioning for the two to follow him.

Both followed him silently up a spiral staircase, and onto the top of the special shop. Up there was a decent sized kitchen and dining room space, with a small black and white tv. There was a short hall with four doors, one on each wall except for the one to the right which had two. It was then that Mrs. Frog came rushing toward them. She stumbled a little, and had a wild grin on her face. She was clearly the source of this pot in this house. She reached out and hugged Kennedy who cautiously accepted.

"Ohhhh Keennnedddyy! Loook at you honey; so pretty. Whensss your mom cominggg?" She looked around blankly, as she pulled back. Kennedy was frozen speechless her eyes welling with tears. She looked around frantically and Alan injected immediately pulling her towards on of the four doors in the little hallway. It was the one of the doors on the right side of the hallway. He pushed her in and followed, saying "Kennedy I'm really sorry about our mom… I'll give you a minute. This is your room. It connects to the bathroom right there. Its not huge but got a really nice window that overlooks the board walk and yeahh…" He awkwardly took a step back walked back to Edgar took her suitcase and placed it in the room, closing the door afterwards.

"Worst. Welcome. Ever." He muttered to Edgar as he took his mom by the hand and sat her down. Explaining to her once more that Mrs. Evans was dead.

Kennedy's eyes filled with tears, but she fought them. She bit her lip and blinked, looking around the room. It had clearly been on of the boys rooms before. There were horribly old comic book covers taped to the dingy white walls, as well as some posters for things she had assumed were bands, eve though she hadn't heard of one called "Vampire Hunter's Unite" before.

She took a deep shaking breathe. The bed was just a queen sized mattress laying on the floor, on top of it were lilac color sheets that had yet to be unpackaged, a white comforter as well, along with a White faux silk pillow. There was a rectangle shaped mirror up on the wall, a single wooden dresser, and a relatively small closet.

"Great…" She moaned bending way down to sit on the edge of her 'bed'. She groaned and placed her head in her hands, and began crying, again. What could possibly go wrong? How could this get any worse? In Hawaii, she had lived a comfortable life… had a room that out looked the ocean, a four post bed, with bright orange walls to match the sunset as it hit the water. She had a brother who teased her all the time, but would fight for her, an over protective, but loving mother, and a dad that was always just a little too busy. She was okay with all that… she had been happy. Now… she could barely remember what any of that way. Glancing at the small window with sheer curtains she could see the night sky through the haze of carnival lights, and boardwalk glow. She didn't bother to make her bed she just pulled the comforter over her pitiful weak body, placed her wild head of hair onto the large pillow, and curled up crying herself to sleep.


End file.
